Make a wish, hyung
by Dragonis Black
Summary: Sebagai permintaan maafnya karena lupa membawa kado untuk Yonghwa, Jonghyun menawarkan satu permintaan untuk hyung-nya yang ulang tahun itu. Tapi, kalau permintaannya yang aneh, bagaimana? Fad fic for celebrate CNBLUE's leader Jung Yonghwa. Yonghwa x Jonghyun. Contain slash. Drabble. many flaws. DLDR. Err.. RnR?


Title: Make a wish, hyung

Rating: T+ (?)

Length: Drabble

Wordcount: 420

Pairing: Jung Yonghwa x Lee Jonghyun

Warning: Light **OOC**, contain boyxboy/slash/boyslove, sedikit deskripsi, banyak cacat, GAK JELAS bawdy!Yonghwa, etc… So, dislike, you'd better stay away!

Headnote: Hello, saya penghuni baru disini ^^p Saya mau nyampah nih *dor* entah ini jin mana yang menggoda saya buat fic absurd begini wkwk seriusan ini buatnya iseng sekalian mau coba-coba posting. Well, trims banget bagi yang udah sempet (padahal gak sengaja) baca apalagi review! :)

.

.

.

Jung Yonghwa and Lee Jonghyun belong to each others xD

I only own the plot

Happy Reading (bagi yang mau—sayangnya ga ada) and RnR please…

DLDR

.

.

.

Ia merasa tidak ada yang beres.

Dari mulai lampu koridor yang tampak redup dan…

"Hello?"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa—tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Perasaanya mulai tidak karuan—takut. Hey, takut? Hah, _no way in hell_. Ia mengedikan bahu, kemudian kembali berjalan (yang kali ini lebih cepat) menuju apartement-nya.

"Aku pu—"

Apartement-nya gelap gulita ketika ia membuka pintu dan sepertinya tidak ada orang disini sebelumnya.

Dengan malas dan perasaan dongkol, ia menuju saklar lampu, kemudian…

Klek!

"Hyung."

Lee Jonghyun memanggilnya. Yonghwa berbalik dan ia melihat Jonghyun memegang kue tart dengan lilin-lilin yang nyala diatasnya. Jonghyun tersenyum _sangat_ manis.

"_Happy birthday, _hyung,"

"Oh, Jonghyun. Senangnya diberi kejutan tengah malam. Tapi, sebaiknya, apartement-ku dibiarkan terang tadi."

Senyum manis itu pun memudar.

_Tidak tahu terimakasih!_

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Tiup lilinnya."

"Oh ya, lupa. Oke."

"_Make a wish_ dulu, hyung."

"Permintaan ya?"

"I-iy—hey, hyung, j-jangan s-senyum-senyum begitu. Oh ayolah, tinggal tiup, t-tidak usah menatap—"

Fuh.

"—err… selamat ulang tahun, hyung,"

"Terimakasih, Jonghyun."

"Ah iya. Err... maaf hyung, kadonya—"

"Aku tidak perlu kado."

"Bodoh. Semua orang yang ulang tahun yah pasti menginginkan kado."

"Nah, sekarang mana kadonya?"

"Yah, k-ketinggalan, hyung. Maaf ya."

"_Hopeless._"

"Ja-jangan marah, hyung. Err… sebagai permintaan maaf, kau boleh meminta permintaan apapun padaku sekarang juga."

"Serius?"

"Yep."

"_Apapun_?"

"Iya, yang… kubis—hey, hyung, jangan menatapku 'begitu'!"

"Memangnya aku menatapmu bagaimana, eh?"

"Mes—sudah, katakan saja apa maumu, oke?"

"Permintaanku terlalu banyak."

''Hanya satu."

"Kenapa hanya satu?"

"Sekarang sudah _terlalu_ malam, aku takut tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau bisa."

"Satu saja ya, hyung?"

"Oke, kalau begitu, aku minta kau menciumku,"

"A-apa—ugh, _sinting_! Bukan yang seperti itu, hyung!"

"Eh? 'Kan kau bilang, _**apapun**_ dan _**hanya satu**_**, **kan? Nah, aku hanya minta kau menciumku. Kau sudah janji!"

"T-tapi jangan mes—"

"Atau aku yang menciummu?"

"Oh, hyung, _please…_"

"_Please?_"

"Bu-bukan be—duh, ambigu! Bisa normal sedikit tidak, sih?"

"Oke, oke, aku minta _one night stand_,"

"YONGHWA!"

"Kau manis, Jonghyun,"

"_Jangan_ mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu, hyung…"

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Kabulkan permintaanku!"

"'kan sudah kubilang, apapun, tapi janga—"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Kau menciumku atau aku yang menciummu atau _one night stand_? Kau mau mengerjakan yang mana? Atau tiga-tiganya?"

"…."

"Jonghyun?"

"….."

"Hah, pengecut."

"Ya! Hyung! Ja-jangan marah…"

"…."

"O-oke… yang kedu—mmmpphhh! Yong—umph! KUENYA—ugh! Yong—argh—YONGHWA!"

"Kenapa kuenya?"

"_Kenapa kuenya?_ Rusak, idio—ya ampun, kena bajuku. Kau benar-benar idiot, hyung!"

"Yah, maaf deh maaf,"

"Maaf? Ini lengket, tahu. Lagian sih langsung nyos—"

"Nah, kalau begitu kita ulangi lagi, Jonghyun?"

"Dih, mesum!"

The end

Footnote: Gaje(banget)? Pointless? Cacat? Pembaca sekalian boleh bunuh saya kok tapi jangan flame saya belum siap hehe, orz. Btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR OUR BELOVED LEADER, JUNG YONGHWA ({}) muaaaaf nih nyampah wkwkw.

Well, err… review?


End file.
